1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel settable in an optical device such as a camera or the like, particularly to a lens barrel
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is provided a shock-absorbing member in a lens barrel for holding a lens in order to protect an optical part such as the lens or the like from an impact or vibrations in a silver film camera, a digital camera or the other optical devices.
Conventionally, there has been known a lens barrel to prevent breakage of a lens, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2001-116974, for reference.
The lens barrel comprises a first lens frame, a second lens frame provided to engage with the first lens frame so that the first lens frame is movable in an optical axis direction (hereinafter simply referred to as an “optical direction” in the present specification) of a photographing lens, a lens frame-protecting member disposed inside the second lens frame to cover the first lens frame and movable independently in the optical direction, a bumper member having a surface contacting with the lens frame-protecting member, guide means fixed to the first lens frame to move obliquely and diametrically the bumper member.
When an exterior force is added to the lens frame-protecting member, the bumper member is pressed and moved obliquely and diametrically by the guide means, and contacts with an inner peripheral surface of the second lens frame to absorb the exterior force.
However, because the conventional lens barrel as described above is double-structure of the lens frames and the lens frame-protecting member, there is a problem that the shape becomes larger. Moreover, if the exterior force is added, because the bumper member is moved, there is a problem that mounting and assembly of the lens frame-protecting member and the bumper member are complex and difficult.
Furthermore, when the exterior force is added, because the bumper member is moved, a mounting method of the lens frame-protecting member and the bumper member is very difficult.